In traditional television broadcasting, both analog and digital, it is important to manage timing and synchronization properly. Historically, in analog television, a timebase referred to the rate of a reference signal called video black burst. Synchronization was necessary to allow ease of editing and switching. With the advent of digital television, the concept of a timebase naturally extended to include the rate of a 27 Megahertz Moving Picture Experts Group (“MPEG”) program clock and the value of an MPEG system clock. Timebase synchronization is necessary to prevent both digital buffer underflows and overflows, as well as to allow proper audio-video synchronization (e.g., lipsync) to be maintained.